Un jour toujours ensemble !
by Kirailla et Yume
Summary: Voila deux kunochi d'un village inconnue arrive a konoha. Mais elle y vienne pourquoi faire? Shikamaru découvre tous arriverons t'elles quand même a faire se qu'elle veulent accomplir? Et aussi elle adore crée des couple! Ca marchera avec nos ninjas?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

**Nous allons vous présenter les deux nouveaux personnages de cette fic.**

**La 1ère : Yume Tesshoo (_qui veut dire rêve toute la nuit_)**

**Age** **: 14 ans**

**Taille : 1 m 65**

**Caractère :** **curieuse et sympathique, c'est pas elle qui s'écrasera devant quelqu'un. C'est une battante du genre à ne pas ce laissait marcher sur les pieds. Elle est très active et ne se laisse pas faire, elle peut être très sentimentale aussi. **

**Physique :** **c'est une magnifique jeune fille aux formes généreuse et gracieuse. Elle des très longs cheveux noirs avec deux longues mèches rouges devant son visage (_à la façon Tsunade mais en plus long_) et d'autre un peu partout. Ses cheveux sont attachés en queue de cheval avec des bandelettes, donc on voit que le bout de ses cheveux. Elle a les yeux verts bleus.**

**Habits :** **elle porte un mini t-shirt blanc avec un mini gilet sans manche noir ou on voit son nombril. Elle a des bandes sur son bras gauche, et des grosses boucles d'oreille en anneaux. Elle a un penta court kaki resserré aux genoux (_c'est une sorte de penta court large si vous voulez_), elle a aussi des bandes sur sa jambe droite avec un étui à shurinken. Sur sa jambe gauche elle a son bandeau de Rakuen no Kuni.**

**Pouvoir héréditaire** **elle peut vous faire plonger dans un sommeil profond voir éternel, elle peut donc prendre possession de votre corps pendant que vous dormait. Le lien avec se pouvoir est que son clan était celui de la nuit.**

**Techniques :** **elle maîtrise très bien le katon, doton, certaines techniques médico-nin et les armes. **

**Tique :** **toujours entrain de mâcher un chewing-gum.**

**La 2ème : Kirailla Ichigastu**

**Age ****: 14 ans**

**Taille : 1 m 65**

**Caractère :** **grande gueule mais sympa, elle ne se laisse pas non plus marcher sur les pieds. Totalement sadique et perverse quand elle choisit quelque chose c'est sa jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui démontre quel a tort. Parfois elle peut faire la conne rien que pour vous faire chier. Mais elle est totalement fidèle et elle ne vous laissera jamais tomber.**

**Physique :** **magnifique jeune aux formes gracieuse et généreuse. Elle a les cheveux mi-longs châtain foncé avec deux mèches rouges qui encadrent son visage et des mèches blondes sur son front .Et les yeux marron-vert. **

**Habits :** **elle porte un bagui noir avec un étui à shurinken sur la jambe droite et un fourre tout à la taille. Elle a une chemise blanche sans manche avec un dragon brodé en noir derrière, sa boucle d'oreille droite est en forme de fleur de lune la gauche est en forme d'aigle. Son bandeau de Rakuen no Kuni est mit sur son front.**

**Pouvoir héréditaire :** **elle se transforme en fille avec de longs cheveux rouge feu et des yeux rouge avec des crocs. Le lien avec se pouvoir est celui de son mécontentement. **

**Techniques :** **elle maîtrise très bien le Katon, le Suiton, les incantations et les flingues.**

**Tique :** **si elle ne trouve une solution elle se donne toujours une petite tape sur la tête en disant « merde ».**

**Voilà pour nos deux nouveaux ninjas. Vous les découvrirez mieux dans la fic ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Un jour toujours ensemble !**

**1er chapitre : **

**C'était un matin tranquille de Konoha. Tous ce passaient très bien et pourtant … Aux portes de Konoha deux jeunes filles se disputaient.**

**Yume** **: mais voyons Kirailla nous sommes à Konoha !**

**Kirailla : n'importe quoi ! Yume (_se dit Youmé_) nous sommes à Suna ne fait pas l'idiote !**

**Yume** **: on verra qui sera l'idiote quand on aura demandé au gardien ou on est !**

**Kirailla** **: ok ! (Kirailla s'avance et demande au gardien) Excuser moi monsieur mais sommes nous à Suna ?**

**Le gardien : bien sur que non ! Ici nous sommes à Konoha ! Suna est beaucoup plus au sud !**

**Yume** **: pourrions nous parler à Tsunade-sama ?**

**Le gardien** **: oui bien sur je vous appel quelqu'un qui vous y conduiras.**

**SHIKAMARU SASUKE !**

**Les 2 concerné** **: QUOI !**

**Le gardien** **: venez accompagner ces damoiselles chez l'hokage !**

**Shikamaru** **: oh galère !**

**Sasuke restait dans son éternel silence tout en allant les chercher.**

**Le gardien** **: emmenez ces jeunes filles chez l'hokage.**

**Les garçons** **: d'accord**

**Ils les accompagnèrent jusque chez Tsunade.**

**Tsunade** **: bon tous est mis au clair vous êtes Chunins, Sasuke Shikamaru vous leurs présenteraient tous le monde et le village.**

**Les garçons** **: bien**

**Tsunade : question logement… hum… Sasuke comme chez toi c'est grand tu prendras Yume, et Shikamaru tes parents seront ravis de prendre Kirailla.**

**Les deux garçons** **: MAIS !**

**Tsunade** **: y a pas de mais c'est comme sa !**

**Ils s'en allèrent faire visiter le village à nos deux amies. Mais Sasuke se méfier un peut il ne savait rien sur elles et n'y d'où elles venaient, il voulait le savoir comme sa il serait moins méfiant .Au bout d'un moment le petit groupe se sépara .Kirailla et Yume se lancèrent un regard puis allèrent rejoindre leur guide.**

_Coter Yume et Sasuke :_

**Ils marchèrent longtemps sans dire un mot .Yume observer Sasuke attentivement, il était plutôt beau, et avait l'air costaud.**

**Yume :_C'est Uchiwa j'en donnerai ma main à couper._**

**Au bout d'un moment Sasuke et Yume se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle complètement déserte .Sasuke prit les poignets de Yume et la plaqua contre un mur, la jeune fille surprise ne réalisas pas tous de suite.**


End file.
